1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal equipment, a reservation melody sending method and a calling melody performing method. In detail, the invention relates to communication terminal equipment and a reservation melody sending method which informs of the arrival of a call by a calling melody associated with telephone number information, when caller information received in the arrival of a call corresponds to telephone number information memorized in the telephone book memory, or communication terminal equipment and a calling melody performing method which informs of the arrival of a call by reading and performing a calling melody corresponding to caller information received in the arrival of a call.
Moreover, this invention relates to an information storage medium recording the program which performs those procedures of the method to semiconductor memory, LD (laser disc), HD (hard disk), FD (flexible disk), MD (mini disc), CD (compact disk) or DVD (digital videodisc).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the spread of a radio communication device represented by a Personal Digital Assistant and a portable telephone is remarkable. Especially, with the phone call charges of a portable telephone, or the fall of the price of a phone call, there is coming a time when one person has one set and already serves as an indispensable item among young men.
In addition to a telephone call function which is a basic function, each telecommunication carrier is competing and commercializing those radio communication devices which have a character transceiver function, E-mail function which transmits and receives text data and various files, and Internet connectivity function represented by I-Mode of NTT DoCoMo (Registered Trademark) for a short period of time, and is aiming at the performance rise and the functional rise one after another. Still more, the conventional portable telephone is indicated by Provisional Publication No. OPH10-313338, OPH11-98248, OPH11-112554, OP2000-32142, etc. Because it is common knowledge, the detailed explanation is omitted.
By the way, the function which is a hit among young people especially and being able to say the de facto standard includes the calling melody function, and it can be said that communication terminal equipment which does not have this function is not new.
The user of these communication terminal equipments is making it understand only from listening to the calling melody by changing the calling melody into each other party of the telephone call, and knows who is calling. For instance, when assuming that it associates with a lover's telephone number and music “SHIROI-KOIBITOTACHI” was registered as a calling melody, the communication terminal equipment informs the user of arrival of a call from the lover by performing “SHIROI-KOIBITOTACHI”, which is music corresponding to the telephone number as a calling melody when caller information is transmitted when calling in and the telephone number corresponds to it. As a result, the user can match how to talk and the spoken content to the lover by knowing the telephone from the lover beforehand.
By the way, in the indispensable function of a past cordless phone machine etc., the telephone call reservation function to make it throw reservation melody to other party of telephone call while talking over the telephone and listen is provided, and it is thought to adopt this function for the cellular phone.
This telephone call reservation function selects specified one by pushing the melody button or reservation button while talking over the telephone, for instance, from among several kinds of memorized reservation melodies and to reproduce. Although it is easy for the cellular phone to achieve the telephone call reservation function by a quite similar composition, but it is not avoided to become a cost improvement.
Moreover, in a past communication terminal equipment as it was the above-mentioned, because the calling melody corresponding to the other party is performed when a telephone call comes from a specific other party, the other party of the telephone call can be promptly known, but even the content that the other party of the telephone call tries to speak (the content that the other party tries to pass on in case of E-mail) is not informed of.
This invention is made in order to solve the above-described problem, and the purposes of this invention are to provide communication terminal equipment, a reservation melody sending method, an information storage medium which can achieve telephone call reservation function cheaply and more interestingly by using a calling melody function which is an indispensable function to communication terminal equipment.
The purposes of this invention are to provide communication terminal equipment, a calling melody performing method, an information storage medium which can inform of a rough content that a caller starts speaking beforehand, and obstruct specification of performance of calling melody from an unknown caller with malice by improving the calling melody function which is an indispensable function to the communication terminal equipment.
As prior art which seems to relate to this invention, although there is Provisional Publication No. OPH11-355393, this is that only transmits the rumbling pattern of the ring tone to the opponent, and that opponent's speaker rumbles based on it, so it is clear not to have the selection means, etc., which are a peculiar compositions to this invention.
In addition, as prior art quoted at the examination stage of Japanese Patent Office, although there are Provisional Publication Nos. 2000-124987, H10-271191, H8-154114, 2000-4276, H10-257131, H6-85889, H8-336173 and H9-200303, these do not deny novelty and inventive step of this invention.